Moonshade
by Ruesong
Summary: The Anubis kids are guardians, humans who have the power to turn into wolves at will. When they rescue two humans, will they manage to keep their double lives a secret? Everything is not what it seems. Slight Nightshade crossover, AU. Fabina, Jara, Peddie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Nina's P.O.V**

I crouched low, until my beige, light brown tipped fur touched the marshy, gently sloping ground. My eyes narrowed, focusing on the threat in front of me. A puma, who had strayed onto pack grounds and had no intention of leaving, it seemed. A growl rumbled in my throat, and my hackles rose. The puma took a swipe at me, but I doged it nimbly, twisting my body around so I could sink my teeth into it's flank. I bit hard enough to draw blood, then quickly leaped away. The red-furred wolf beside me aimed a precise, harsh blow at the puma's broad muzzle, and hissing in pain, it turned to my beta, my second in command. Patricia's hackles rose and her blue eyes narrowed into slits as she snarled a challenge. Seeing the puma had it's back to me, and was focusing intently on Patricia, I made a grab for it's tail, managing to catch it in my teeth. It was ready for me, and aimed another blow, this time succeeding in hitting my flank. I yelped in pain and surprise, but didn't dare to stop facing it. I glanced at Patricia, and she gave me a small nod. We lowered ourselves to the ground, tightening the circle around our enemy. I snarled, and Patricia bared her teeth at it, and we managed to intimidate it enough for it to dash off. I shifted back to human form, Patricia following my lead. In human form, I had slightly bushy and wavy dirty-blonde hair that could sometimes look light brown, but I still had the wolve's light green eyes. Patricia's dark red fur was the color of her hair, and her blue eyes were the same in both forms. I turned to her, smiling, and we high-fived. I opened my mouth to suggest we go home, -since we were done with patrol-, and warn the others about the puma. Before I could say anything, I tensed, catching a strange scent in the air. Patricia bristled, noticing something was up with her Alpha. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called out, looking around me warily. A low growl rumbled in Patricia's chest. A rustle in the bushes alerted me, and I flashed sharp canines at my beta, warning her to be on her guard. She gave me a tense nod, eyes narrowing. We carefully made our way to the rustling bushes. Two pairs of wide eyes met us when we discovered two humans, a boy and a girl, maybe a few years older than us. They didn't seem to be scared of us at all, and looked on in wonder at us. The other alarming thing was that they were both bleeding. Badly. I flinched at the sight of blood, and turned to my beta once again. "Patricia, get the others." I told her, showing sharp canines to tell her it was an order, not a request. She snorted, scuffing her shoe against the ground, but couldn't ignore an order from her alpha, so she turned, unwillingly, and ran downhill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is Ruesong! Thanks for reading, and yes, Fabian is a wolf. In fact, this chapter is in his point of view! :) xD I added a bit of Peddie in this. Couldn't help myself. :3 Anyway, I do not own House of Anubis in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 2 

_Fabian's Point Of View _

I raced after Patricia, my paws barely touching the tough, mountanous ground. Thoughts of terrible things happening to Nina crossed my mind and visions of Nina being hurt in any way swam before my eyes, only making me put on a fresh burst of speed. Without noticing it, I had passed Patricia, and Nina's beta looked at me, questions, and if not a bit of disaproval in her blue gaze. She huffed in annoyance, and I growled slightly at her, reminding her that I was an alpha too, not the alpha of her pack, but of the other pack. They would be merging the packs soon, and the Keepers suggested we patrolled together. I hadn't really thought about it, but Nina and I would be the alphas of the new pack. Turning back to Patricia, I tilted my head slightly. She flattened her ears, tucking her tail between her legs and shuffled her way over to me, eyes downcast. I accepted her apology hurriedly, eager to get to Nina. Eddie padded over, brown eyes questioning, clearly wanting to know why we had stopped. Patricia straightened, bounding over to Eddie. She tugged at his ear, and he yelped in playful protest. She leaped away, tail wagging, and then darted off, leaving the others and me to chase after her. _Don't worry, Nina's fine. _Patricia sent the thought to me, and I relaxed, though I still wanted to go quickly. We reached a place where the ground sloped downwards. Sitting beside the bushes, in her human form, was Nina, I hurried down the hill, sending small rocks everywhere. She looked up, smiling when she saw me. Once I reached her, I finally let my dark fur lay smooth. I touched my nose to her hand. Her smile was warm as she greeted me. "Fabian." _Nina...You're ok. _I sent the thought to her and she nodded in reply. _I'm fine, Fabian. Don't worry. _ My tail thumped on the ground in response. I then caught the scent of blood, and my hackles rose. I turned to Nina, my eyes questioning. "Humans. Both hurt." She whispered to me, her light green eyes darkened with concern. I looked around, at all the Guardians assembled in a semi-circle around us. Their ears were pricked, eyes intent, waiting for one of their alphas to give them any command as to what they should do. _The humans are hurt. They need Guardian blood. _ I sent all of them the thought, and Mara spoke up. Her gray fur was bristling slightly, her brown eyes determined. She shifted forms and then spoke. "I'll do it." Before any of us had a chance to protest, she sharpened her canines and bit down on her arm, breaking the skin. She walked over to the humans and knelt next to them. She reached for the boy first, and held out her bloodied arm to him. "Drink." She instructed, and he looked doubtful, but then did it anyway. Soon, his wounds closed. Mara did the same to the girl. Nina turned to me, beaming, and I gave her a wolf-grin. _Should I shift?_ I asked, and she nodded. _ First let me pet you. You look so cute! _ She had a mischievous grin as she sent that to me. I growled playfully at her, but allowed her to stroke my dark, brown-black fur. She then stood to the side when I shifted. Once in human form, we both instructed the others to do the same. The boy and the girl stood up, looking at us in awe. The boy stepped tentaviely towards Mara, but Jerome stopped him with a low growl. I sent him a look, and Nina raised an eyebrown at him. Not able to compete with both alphas on the same side, he stepped back, mumbling something under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! :D Thanks for reading. Keep on reviewing, I get happy each time I see a new one! Also, sorry if it's short, I'm really busy, but I'll try to make it the best I can. Now for a few shout outs: **

**itz-me-and-drama: Thanks. I'll try to separate into paragraphs from now on, but Tab doesn't seem to work on this site..**

**Clove15: Thanks for reading & reviewing! And yes, Nina will be Fabian's mate once the Union takes place. :D **

**TodayTomorrowYesterday: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. ;) **

**MindlessChix14: Thanks. I don't plan on ending the story soon, so don't worry, I'll keep writing ;P **

**Important****: If you can, send in suggestions with your reviews on what should happen next ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

_Chapter 3 _

Jerome's Point Of View 

I growled to myself, sharpening my canines, but not daring to flash them at the boy, because I knew what would happen next. First, Fabian will kill me, then, Nina would kill me again, and Patricia would make sure I was dead. I glared at the awestruck boy, who now shrank back against a tree, startled by my earlier growl. I felt satisfaction well up inside of me. Human weakling was scared of me. Good. How dare him even try to get anywhere near Mara. Kind, quiet, smart Mara. My Mara. I guess I became defensive when it came to her, but that was just because I was afraid of losing her. Afraid of not being good enough for her. So I didn't let any other boys near her, especially no human boys. She's mine. Only mine.

When the others weren't looking, I glared at him, and little by little he seemed to get bolder, and he stepped forward, closer to the others once again. The girl who was with him still cowered in the bushes, only her eyes peeking through. The others seemed surprised at the sudden change in the boy, and glanced at him warily. He turned at smiled at Mara. I felt my wolf form sliding over my shoulders, and the wolf insticts threatned to take over. I bristled, my eyes narrowing into slits. **Shift**, my brain told me, **teach him a lesson, he's threatning your territory. Mara belongs to you. **Fueled by these thoughts, the wolf inside of me took over, and I shifted, an angry silver wolf, hunched in the ground, poised to lunge at the enemy who had challenged me. Blood roared in my ears, and I felt energy coursing through my veins. Warrior insticts kicked in, making my muscles coil with power.

I snarled, gathering my legs in, and bunching my muscles for a powerful leap. Before I knew what was happening, I saw Fabian and Nina shift from the corner of my eye, and a gray blur dart past me. I only focused on Mara, who was standing in front of the boy, shielding him, daring me to leap past her and attack him. Her gray fur was bristling, and her usually soft brown eyes were steely and cold. I knew I couldn't hurt Mara, and if I lunged at the boy, she would foolishly leap at me to try and stop me. I could feel Fabian's presence not far behind me, and in my mind, I could almost see him, dark fur bristling, ears pricked, and focused, but kind eyes. I also felt Nina nearby, and my ears flicked back. Both of the alphas were watching me, and I could picture Nina, her beige-light brown fur also bristling, light green eyes watching me carefully, but with no judgement. My tail lashed with frustration, and I stalked away, hurt by Mara's treachery and vowing revenge on the boy who made her turn against me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading. Since the last chapters were fairly short, I decided that I will write an especially long one. Well, here it is: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis **

**Chapter 4**

**Nina's P.O.V **

I ran as the rain fell, cold and penetrating. I looked around me, as it began to rain harder. I searched for any dry place that I could find. In a few minutes I was drenched, but still running. In the distance, I saw something. Blinking rain out of my eyes so I could see things better, I put on a fresh burst of speed, not even caring when I stepped on a few puddles.

I found myself leaning against the solid, faded red brick wall of a dark, narrow alley. Immediately, I sensed something eery about the place and I shuddered, getting ready to leave and find a dry place that didn't give me the creeps. Just then I heard something coming from the depths of the alley, and a familiar scent washed over me. I bristled, willing my canines to sharpen.

I could feel my wolf form sliding over my shoulders, but I forced myself to remain calm. "Come out. I know you're here." My voice shook only a little, and I hoped not one of them would notice how scared I really was. I looked around, trying to make my eyes blank of any emotion, but probably failing miserably. They came out, bearing heavy weapons.

The searchers. Guardians' sworn enemies and the Keepers' bitter rivals. From a young age, we were taught that they were our enemies, and to never trust them. I broke away from my thoughts to warily look at them. The first one, a large guy in about his early fifties smirked cruelly at me. "Well, well, well. We seem to have caught ourselves a Guardian, ain't that right, boys?" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard, screechy and agonizing to hear. I tried hard not to flinch. His 'boys' roared with laughter, and I rolled my eyes.

He studied me more closely, and recognization flickered across his disgusting features, as his eyes, glittered coldly like the stars in a winter night. "An alpha, too. Nina, is it? Too bad we have to destroy her pretty face." I growled, and shifted, so that the searchers, -I counted six of them-, saw a bristling beige wolf, hackles raised and teeth bared, snarling a fierce challenge. They stepped forward menacingly, and I stood my ground.

One lunged at me, and the others followed his example. I snarled, dodging their attacks a second early and managing to dart away beyond their reach. They were getting frustrated, their brows furrowing with concentration. I leaped at one, and clamped my jaws tightly around his arm, while he yelled, desperately shaking his arm to try and get me off. He kicked at me, and I yelped as he managed to throw violently to the ground. I snarled as they all began to kick me and laugh.

Summoning all of my remaining strenght, I howled, hoping my howl would reach it's destination. The leader stepped closer to me, and pulled a knife, not the kind you cut meat at barbecues with, but the kind we used to eat. I had never seen an eating tool look so dangerous. Smiling disturbingly at me, he was about to drive it into my flank when they came.

My packmates, and Fabian's packmates too. I saw Fabian howling as he led them into the battle. The searchers cursed, and drew out more weapons, as all around me, fighting erupted once more. The serachers weren't fighting teen Guardians anymore, they were fighting angry wolves. Patricia clung to a searcher's arm, while Mara and Eddie clung to his leg. Alfie, Amber and Joy were clawing at another, Alfie and Amber clawing the arms and chest, while Joy clawed at his legs and feet, while he shouted in agony. Fabian made his way to me, dark fur bristling. _You ok? _His worried voice sounded in my mind. I nodded. _Fine. Thanks for coming, you guys just saved my life! I owe you one..or five hundred! _He wagged his tail slightly at my remark. "Ah. The other alpha. You finally decided to grace us with your presence."

The leader's voice snapped me right back to reality. Fabian snarled a challenge, crouching down. I snuck up behind the searcher, while he was busy facing Fabian, and I sunk my teeth into his ankle, biting as hard as I possibly could, while he screamed and shook his leg free. I casually walked over to where Fabian was, and his eyes were bright with amusement and warmth. I let my tongue loll out in a wolf-grin. The leader made for the entrance of the alley, his team of injured men trailing after him.

Once we had all shifted back to human form, I flung my arms around Fabian's neck, standing on my tip-toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!" He smiled at me, his face a mixture of shock and happiness. The others were all smiles when we turned to them. Patricia and Eddie made faces at me, before shifting to wolf form and bounding away, nipping at each other's flanks playfully. Mick and Joy were laughing together, while Alfie and Amber chattered animatedly about something. I grinned at Fabian, and he returned my beam. The rain had stopped, and we stood there, in a narrow alley, watching both our packs engage in play. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating! Anyway, here is the chapter. Fabian's P.O.V. Next point of view will be Mara's or maybe Mike's. :) Thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

**applesngrapes- Wow! That's great! and no, Nina won't follow Calla's footsteps, don't worry. I'll have some Mara/OC but in the end, It's Jara. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

Chapter 4

_Fabian's Point of View _

Nina Kissed Me! On the cheek, but still. I'm sure I had a stupid grin on my face, because later Eddie came up to me and just pounded me on the back and told me I was a lucky guy. Jerome just smirked. "Fabian Rutter! Are you paying attention?" voice snapped me back to reality. I found the whole class looking at me.

The Guardians grinning, and the humans shrinking back in their seats. I turned to our teacher and nodded. "What did I just say, if you were definetly paying attention?" Her beady eyes were narrowed, and her face was getting redder by the second. I racked my brain for an answer, but couldn't come up with nothing, not even an excuse. "Eh..." Was the only answer I gave her. She snorted, shaking her head. "Ignoring , let me continue the announcements. We have a new student today. Come in." Her voice was bored as she motioned to the hallway outside the classroom.

Who we saw next was a surprise. He came in, and went to stand next to . He grinned as he caught sight of us, the people who had saved him on the mountain. I looked closer. Yes. He definitely was the boy Mara had saved. The same blond hair, the same grin, the same easy posture. I looked around the classroom for the two packs and caught Nina's eye. Her eyes were wide, and she gave me a small smile. Mara had her mouth open with shock. Jerome seemed about to leap at the boy, and Alfie was grinning. Joy tilted her head, and whispered something to Mick. Amber was shaking her head and murmuring something under her breath.

"This is our new student, Michael Heino." Michael chimed in after she was done. "Mike. Call me Mike." snorted. "Fine. This is Mark." She spat the word out like it was the name of a disgusting fly instead of a nickname. The bell rang, and the humans rushed out of the classroom. Instead of going out with the others, Mike went up straight to Mara and said something to her. She nodded, said something back, and they both left the classroom. I turned to Jerome. He was bristling, canines showing. Nina said something to him, but he just ran off, after Mara and Mike. Nina ran over to me, her green eyes alert. "Jerome wants to teach the new boy a lesson. We have to go. Now." She grabbed my hand and sped out of the classroom, with me on her heels.

We ran through the now empty hallway, trying to see where they had gone. I then caught a scent. "Over here!" I called to Nina, and she ran over to me. The trail led to the lunchroom. Nina and I shared a glance, before darting into the room. All eyes were trained on us, but right now, I couldn't care less. I found the new guy sitting at a table. Mara was talking to Jerome near the trashcans. Jerome! I turned to Nina, and at an unspoken signal we both darted forward so we were facing Jerome. Startled, he turned to us. Mara came over and stood at Nina's side. "Jerome. What are you planning to do?" Nina asked, rasing an eyebrow. Jerome shrugged. "Just trying to teach the new boy where his place is." He said, way too innocently. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have something to do." He sounded impatient, craning his neck to look at Michael.

"Watch it, Jerome." I growled. He sighed, but stopped struggling. "Give him a day to figure out the rules of the school, it's his first day here." I nodded, agreeing to Nina's response. Mara stepped forward. She touched Jerome's shoulder, her brown eyes pleading for him not to hurt the boy. "Please." One word was all it took for Jerome to nod, mutter something and then walk away, clearly hurt. I turned to Nina and we both groaned good-naturedly. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
